


Rage

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Olivia Hawke [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Anders encounter Templars while on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Act 3, when Olivia and Anders are on the run together.

_  
Where is Anders? He should have been back by now._

They’d split up to collect supplies before meeting up at the small cave they’d camped in, just outside of a small, remote village. Olivia made it back to the cave before he did… and that’s when the templars showed up.

She put up a good fight, killing most of them, but as powerful as she was, she was only one woman, and she wasn’t invincible. Her left arm was rendered almost useless, thanks to the giant stab wound in her shoulder that had obviously severed a few important nerves and blood vessels. Then there was the deep gash in her thigh, from right below her hip to the inside of her knee. And those were only the worst of her wounds and bruises.

_Where is Anders? Did they find him first? Is he lying in a pool of his own blood?_

The remaining few templars cautiously approached her, like she was a feral animal, and in a way she was. They wanted to catch her; she was worth more to them alive than dead.

Olivia’s eyes darted between the armored men as she pressed herself against the back wall of the cave, leaning on her staff for support. They’d drained her of her mana, leaving her with her staff as her only weapon—the staff she was using as a damned walking stick because she couldn’t stand on her own.

_Where is Anders? What if I can’t do this alone?_

“Take her,” one of the templars commanded, and the men did as they were told, moving to rush at her.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” she growled, lightning crackling from her fingers, the sparks traveling up her arm and staff as she started to get her mana back. The templar in charge went to smite her, but she was quicker, electrocuting him right in the chest, reveling in his screams as he fried right in his armor. Olivia’s sudden burst of magic startled the other templars, and she took advantage of their surprise, calling on every last bit of mana she had left.

What she planned might kill her, but at least she’d take the bastards down with her.

Forgoing any semblance of control over her magic, she thought of all the horrors she’d ever experienced, letting her anger and pain flood through her body as her magic did. Being unable to save Father as he lay on his deathbed… the sickening crunch of Bethany’s bones as she was crushed between the ogre’s fingertips… Carver’s veins blackened with the Taint… Mother’s mutilated body, her lifeless eyes staring up at her… the bodies of mages, of _children_ , lying at the feet of ruthless templars… a sword through Anders’ gut, his lifeblood pouring out from the wound… fear racing through her bruised and battered body as Sebastian’s templar lackeys moved closer to her, a lyrium brand in their hands…

With a scream, Olivia released the torrent of flames that had built up around her, the roar of the fiery vortex mixing with the anguished screams of the templars as they perished. She collapsed, on the verge of passing out—or worse—from expending so much of her energy.

_Where is Anders? I need to say goodbye…_

A familiar silhouette appeared at the mouth of the cave, and Olivia huffed in relief at the sight. Anders rushed to her side, stepping over the melted metal and charred remains that once were templars, wrinkling his nose at the lingering scent of burnt flesh that permeated the cave.

“You’re late,” she muttered, noting the blood that covered his face and clothes.

“I’m sorry, Liv,” he replied, crouching beside her and holding a potion-filled vial up to her lips.

Olivia eagerly drank the potion, the cloudiness in her head starting to clear away. She sighed, feeling the warmth of his magic on her shoulder as he began to heal her.

When he finished, he helped her stand up, and she got a good look at the extent of the damage she’d caused. She’d decimated the templars, completely incinerated them… and she still felt nothing but anger towards them.

“Calm down, love,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple as he laced his fingers with hers. When he lifted their conjoined hands, she saw sparks crackling over their hands, sparks she didn’t even realize she was causing. Trying to take deep breaths, Olivia focused on reigning in her magic. It was so much harder than just letting it go.

She could almost laugh at the irony of it all. Anders was the one with a vengeful spirit inside his head, but there she was, the one losing control, needing to be calmed by him.

_What have I become?_

“We need to go,” she said curtly, leading Anders from the cave.

Olivia refused to ponder the thought. She’d done what she needed to in order to survive, just as she always had… just as she always will.

She would do whatever it took to keep Anders safe. She wouldn’t let anyone take him, and any fool that tried could face her wrath.

They’d end up a pile of ashes, just like those before them.


End file.
